


Make It Taste Like Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Puns & Word Play, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What is this supposed to mean?” If Iwa-chan didn’t make a move to bite from the food he’d been offered, Oikawa would think he offended him somehow. He concluded the curiosity was the one speaking.Oikawa was adamant in satisfying both his hunger and the spark of intrigue rising within him.“This is a peace offer and a proposal for partnership.”





	Make It Taste Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! First of all, I would like to thank you for having the curiosity to open this story! (and thank you more if you are willing to stay until the end)
> 
> This is a rather common idea I've gotten one day. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and state your opinions - whether they are positive or negative.
> 
> I honestly wrote it all when I was sick and re-read it a few hours ago. I'm a very self conscious person, but for the first time I look at it and smile so much my face muscles ache. Really, it's a relaxing chapter.
> 
> The wonderful _title_ was inspired after one [ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vvqpfHdKh8). It suits the story perfectly.

“When we retire, when there isn’t any more time left for us and all the chances are gone, we pass the object of our interest to our children, wishing they would take care of it and make it flourish,” the old man explained to a young boy, looking straight into his cinnamon colored eyes, big with confusion and hopeful. “This is why grandpa will offer you his most valuable belonging,” he continued, fetching a golden key from his pocket.

The rays of sunshine painted it in light, offering a deeper meaning to the exchange taking place.

His grandchild was still adjusting to the situation the best he could, so the little boy didn’t protest when the man took his right hand, disentangled his fingers and placed the cold object on warm skin. 

“My wish is,” Daisuke muttered, interrupted by an abrupt cough. His body felt weaker by second, unable to resist anymore. He smiled brightly, confident the affair he’d spent a whole life building was going to be in good hands, “For you to continue the family tradition. Your father will teach you everything I won’t have time to and when he thinks you’re ready, he’ll let you use it the way you consider best.”

The boy’s eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over his pink cheeks, mouth trembling along with the key shielded by his fingers. Then, as if a cloud of certainty covered him, he commanded the emotions to stay reflected in his irises, but not fall. With obviously steadier arms, he got on his tiptoes and hugged his grandpa tightly.

Daisuke began laughing heartily, patting a small back and chocolate brown locks. He ignored the wave of sadness trying to take control, taking solace in his ray of sunshine, the current reason of his existence. He would’ve given all to live longer and see Tooru grow.

He’d have to accept the situation as it was and hope life will continue on its course without his guidance.

§

It was the last memory Oikawa had of perhaps the most important person to him as a child. He didn’t remember his grandfather exactly, but occasional photos were a good way to refresh his highly positioned image in his mind.

Oikawa followed the same route every day, always passing Kayia, the too amiable and fragile girl who owned a small flower shop on a busy street. He made sure to pay her a visit in the morning and buy a bouquet of orchids.

The modest place she owned wasn’t crowded and actually, he couldn’t recall a time you could barely move inside or have to wait in a queue. He wasn’t complaining, though, since it gave him the opportunity to discuss with Kayia different and various topics.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Kayia asked, a knowing smirk plastered on her face and hands wiping onto the green apron she was wearing.

“Good morning, darling,” Tooru greeted her, casting a glance around him and assessing the flowers surrounding him even though they were nowhere near unknown to him.

Kayia made sure to take care of her flowers as if they were her children, the family she once had and lost. Oikawa truly admired such a strong character and mentioned it to her when given the chance. People didn’t like talking about past unless it was a necessity. And even then, they were still reluctant.

Oikawa didn’t recall gone memories well, so he understood and agreed to it wholeheartedly. Kayia was too pure and nice for the world to crush her under its thumbs like she meant nothing more than the fallen petals adorning the tiled floor.

“What can I offer you today?” She put some effort in working her American accent to make it sound like a British one and, surprisingly, it sounded close to the source. 

Last week, they were fooling around and began imitating aristocrats. They weren’t even close to it, so they made a deal to practice it after some time. It proved successful to Kayia. Nevertheless, she wasn’t the only one trying.

“Well, milady, my presumption is you are aware of my wish to purchase the usual.” He put on a smirk, too and cocked his head to the side, indicating his intentions.

“Damn, I think you’re the winner,” Kayia exclaimed sadly, sighing and moving behind the counter to fetch some scissors. “Of course I know what you’d want, Oikawa. One day, I’m still hoping you’ll change your order.”

She wanted to add more, but seemed to change her mind and only resumed her actions.

“Not a chance,” Oikawa responded easily, confident in his words.

She chuckled. Oikawa watched her tie her too long and ‘annoying, bothersome’ – quoted by her – auburn hair. It had been some time since he cut it for her and it began uncomfortable.

He remembered the first time he used the scissors on it, with comical precision and determination, though the result hadn’t been promising. They spent a few hours until midnight making fun of it and cleaning the flower shop.

“You’re smiling,” she informed him when the order was prepared and ready for his waiting hands. 

“They look nicer with every passing day,” he commented and brought the orchids to his face to smell the divine perfume they wore as a distinct detail. “I- would you like to have it cut?” He gestured towards the guilty locks.

“Oh,” Kayia realized what he implied when she saw what he was referring to. “That would be nice, thank you.”

Oikawa smiled once more, only it looked more natural to Kayia and a little coy.

“Have a nice day, Oikawa!” She wished him and waved her hand with a radiant smile on her freckled face when he turned to leave.

“You too,” he answered and continued his way towards the destination.

Mornings were the perfect time to admire the world awakening from slumber and when the more confident rays of sunshine painted it in light, it resembled hope in a way, the realization a new page was waiting vacant to be filled with memories.

It was early autumn, so the air had a subtle wind accompanying it and it was definitely chillier than later in the day. Soon, the fog would take a seat and leave it reluctantly when the sun came.

The windows of his beloved café were visible before Oikawa arrived, offering him a feeling of safety and home. He realized he was humming a tune only when he needed to search for the pair of keys he considered a part of him by then. The flowers were adding freshness and beauty to the shop and they looked too fragile resting in his hands, but Oikawa knew the strength they possessed.

“Where did I put them?” He asked, more to himself than to any other person, rummaging through the bag supported on his shoulders. It proved to be a challenge because before he knew it, the contents of the black objects scattering on the sidewalk. 

He protected the flowers and he couldn’t pay attention to both of them. He was bad at dealing with more things at the same time. Not when it came to serving coffee, though. He was one of the best servers and he was pretty confident the way he prepared it wasn’t wrong either if the number of customers said anything.

“You’re ruining my morning,” a deep voice startled him out of his litany of cursing, one he knew too well to his liking. “Although, if I think better about it, it’s not _that _awful.” Then he chuckled.__

__Oikawa rolled his eyes, sucking a deep breath of air through his teeth to keep his mouth from giving way to a loud groan. He wasn’t prepared to face Iwaizumi Hajime’s annoying face either._ _

__“I’m only looking for my keys,” he retorted, gripping the flowers tighter and not letting any other emotion than irritation fill Iwaizumi’s space._ _

__The man standing next to him didn’t say another word and Oikawa thought that maybe he had left. He was a very unlucky person and it would only prove true in the following moments._ _

__Iwaizumi crouched down on the cement on one knee and propped his overly big hand on it. Oikawa didn’t want to meet his hazel irises or see the mockery on his handsome face, so he continued searching while also holding the bouquet._ _

__“Do you mean these?” Iwaizumi approached Oikawa too much for his liking and made it impossible to forget the scent of pines filling his nostrils. The silver object was in contrast with the man’s tan skin._ _

__When Oikawa tried getting them back, Iwaizumi removed his hand quicker and smirked in accomplishment. Without meaning to, Oikawa grasped the flowers tighter between his fingers, afraid the poor plants would break under the pressure._ _

__“How did you find them before me? It’s not fair!” Oikawa shouted and he knew his behavior was childish, but the man before him wasn’t more mature either. Who the hell did such meaningless things every morning? They did. “Isn’t it enough for you to steal my customers? Do you need my keys too?”_ _

__Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and scoffed, rotating the objects by the ring on his forefinger. It was all did on purpose. Oikawa shot daggers with his eyes, but the look only made Iwaizumi’s lips quiver in fighting a smile._ _

__“I’m not taking away your customers, because most of the persons who come to you to drink coffee stop by and order a croissant after.” His tone was serious for a second. “But your keys would suffice.”_ _

__“Oh,” Oikawa said mischievously as he got up, finishing dropping the contents in the bag where they belonged. “I get it now. You’re afraid of losing.” Then his lips spread into a smile, a competitive one._ _

__“Losing?” Iwaizumi asked in disbelief, clenching the keys in his hand and adding in a lower voice, “I’m not afraid, Shittykawa.”_ _

__“You’re so sweet this early in the morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and cursing mentally when he was met with the orchids again. They needed water soon or they’d end up crushed by his foolishness. “But we made a bet.”_ _

__Iwaizumi’s eyes were suddenly covered by a specific wish to ignore Oikawa, but not wanting to lose. They found themselves in a similar position many times and usually, Oikawa was the one teasing Iwaizumi about different things. One of them was his spiky hair and how it was perfectly arranged in the morning, even though what slipped past his lips was ‘your hair looks hilarious, Iwa-chan’. To what Iwaizumi would respond in a steady voice, ‘at least it’s better than the matted pile of hair you have’._ _

__“I think I recall what it said…” Iwaizumi said in a warning tone. “And I know I’m not going to lose in front of you nowhere in the future.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Oikawa smiled devilishly, holding out his palm in hopes of retrieving what was his. “I think you’ll lose. No one beats me, you know? I’m a master when it comes to competing.”_ _

__“Believe me, I know,” Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temples and sighing. He brought the keys above Oikawa’s awaiting fingers, jiggling them. He casually took a look at his wrist watch and his eyebrows furrowed in surprise. “All right,” he concluded, dropping them onto Oikawa’s hand and moving so quickly Oikawa barely had time to recover._ _

__In a matter of seconds, he was at the door of the bakery he owned, moving his hands to unlock it. No, Oikawa wouldn’t accept a loss, for the wave of awareness splashing him made him use his feet, too. He glanced sideways at his rival, seeing he’d remained astonished at how fast Oikawa recovered. The doors unlocked at the same time and the two men puffed, Iwa-chan letting his face morph in barely contained anger when Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him._ _

__“Stupid Iwa-chan, thinking he knows everything,” Oikawa mutters to himself and winces when he slams the front door behind him._ _

__Seeing the café is relaxing enough, with its specific smell and the round tables he’d cleaned up so many times after closing hours, the pictures hanging on the wall with different types of art and the well-known counter where he placed the orchids in a yellow vase._ _

__In a swift motion, he checked the hour and sighed internally. He should’ve started preparing the first cups of coffee, because he knew the customers would eventually pour in with sleep clouding their faces and willing to taste their daily dose of caffeine._ _

__Oikawa filled a medium sized kettle with water and waited for it to start boiling. Meanwhile, he began preparing the quantity of coffee necessary for it and placing it in different colored cups. Most of them were simple, but others had patterns on them which offered a sweet view so early in the morning._ _

__Like any other café shop, Oikawa had his ordinary clientele until ten or even twelve every day, when they rushed to get to school or work, while also greeting new people who were visiting for the first time. It was a pleasure talking to others and letting them taste a rather common drink prepared by you with attention and patience._ _

__Oikawa was a mess of emotions and not a very obedient person, but when his café was involved, he changed completely. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but hum a song he heard on the other side of the wall, where Iwaizumi was surely preparing the dough for his croissants._ _

__It was how days passed for them. They were separated by a wall and not once did people propose the two to unite their affairs and make a bigger shop, where they could sell coffee and a croissant along with it. Oikawa was aware of the fact that more than half of his customers (the ones not being in a rush) frequented Iwa-chan’s bakery too._ _

__Surprisingly, it was a time when the thought of extending what his family had started sounded appealing, but working with a man like Iwaizumi would be too much of a pester. He wouldn’t be able to hold back teasing (who could, when Iwa-chan got so worked up by it?) and Iwaizumi would constantly plot how to kill him without any witnesses._ _

__When the fire was finally requiring his attention, he took it to pour over the coffee grounds waiting patiently at the bottom of each cup. The steam rising in the air smelled delicious and Oikawa’s mouth started watering. He was definitely going to prepare himself mocha._ _

__“Good morning, Oikawa!” An excited voice called and the steps resounding revealed Sugawara Koushi with his contagious smile and warm irises as brown as the coffee waiting to be sold. “I’m late, I know. I’ve been waiting all night for Daichi to come and I kind of overstepped my energy. I’m drained.”_ _

__True to his words, when Oikawa inspected his face again, he saw the dark circles surrounding his eyes and recognized the tired smile._ _

__“Oh, I’m convinced you’re ‘drained’,” Oikawa said and winked at Suga who flustered in response._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” the man responded, smiling forcedly and scratching at his beardless face with his forefinger._ _

__Oikawa laughed, touching the left side of his neck in accusation. Suga had hickeys covering a trail from his earlobe down his neck and to his chest._ _

__“Don’t get me wrong,” Oikawa started saying while measuring the amount of water he’d need, “I appreciate your boyfriend showing his love to you, Sugar, and I won’t say anything this time.” Besides, he wasn’t the only one late._ _

__“When will you stop calling me ‘Sugar’, Oikawa?” Suga sighed, beginning to arrange the mugs on the table._ _

__“I’m entitled to express my love towards sugar and gratitude it exists, so you should feel proud I’m using one of the most important things to me as a nickname for you.” Oikawa babbled and almost spilled hot coffee all over his pants. “Besides, at least you’re not Coffee Boy.”_ _

__“I don’t call you that!” Suga interjects, grabbing a cloth to wipe the liquid from one of the tables. “You’re so clumsy sometimes. I can’t believe you’ve turned twenty four.”_ _

__“Me neither,” Oikawa agreed and only realized what he’d said immediately after. “Wait! What are you implying?” Suga was laughing loudly behind him. “And I know you don’t use to say ‘hey, Coffee Boy, can you bring me a black one this time?’ even though he asks it **every** time. I wasn’t talking about you.” Oikawa’s eye twitched when he could almost hear Iwa-chan’s rare, but sincere laugh and see his expression._ _

__“Oh, I get it now. How is Iwaizumi doing, by the way?” Suga’s voice was innocent, but his lips were forming a smirk._ _

__“Sugar, are you _smirking_?” Oikawa felt betrayed. Suga didn’t seem so pure anymore. “Why would I know what he’s doing, huh?” He couldn’t stop himself from crossing his arms over his chest._ _

__“He’s our neighbor, isn’t he? Besides, you always fill my head with what ‘Iwa-chan’ is doing.” Suga even tried imitating his voice when saying ‘Iwa-chan’ and Oikawa would never admit he was relatively good at it._ _

__“I do not say his name like that!” He defended himself, though he supposed it wasn’t successful. “And I **definitely** don’t talk about him so often.”_ _

__“I guess you don’t even know you do it anymore.” Suga shook his head. He scrunched up his nose when he saw the time._ _

__“What is it?” Oikawa asked, intrigued by the other’s reaction._ _

__“It’s 8:30 and we’re alone,” Suga said as he gestured around them to the empty café. Indeed, it was strange and Oikawa hadn’t noticed it before it was mentioned to him. They were usually full already. “Maybe they have a harder start. It’s Monday, after all.”_ _

__“Maybe,” Oikawa whispered in return, even though he didn’t truly believe it. “Should we make more coffee, then?”_ _

__“I think we’d better wait for people to come. Meanwhile, make me a frappuccino with caramel.”_ _

__“Understood, Sugar!” shouted Oikawa as he went to the storage room to get more ingredients._ _

__Suga made a disgruntled noise behind him which only made Oikawa say it again.__

__§_ _

__  
_“Something’s obviously wrong!” Oikawa complained as he kept his eyes stuck on the seconds flying away one by one and the hour approaching one in the afternoon._

__“I agree,” Suga murmurs, his chin held between his fingers in thought._ _

__“We’ve only had five customers. Five, out of hundreds!” Oikawa was on the verge of going insane, already gripping his hair too tightly and disheveling it, after all the time he’d wasted on arranging it._ _

__“There – there has to be an explanation, a logical one.” Suga was twiddling his thumbs, clearly lost._ _

__“Suga, what is happening? Did Iwa-chan finally get to steal all of our customers? I mean, he threatened me one time, but I thought it was impossible!” Oikawa’s voice had risen by the end of the speech, frustrated and frightened. “What if –” Oikawa’s eyes darkened, voice trembling and lips quivering. “What if I go broke and I have to close the café and begin working somewhere else?”_ _

__“You’re too dramatic, Oikawa. Just, think objectively.” Suga murmured and rubbed his temples in concentration. “What way could Iwaizumi find to do it? It’s absurd.”_ _

__“Perhaps he found something.” Oikawa pouted, letting his head fall on the cold surface of the table. “Should we go talk to him?”_ _

__“I think we –” Suga’s words were interrupted by the chime announcing another presence._ _

__Oikawa lifted his head too rapidly, feeling a little dizzy at the movement, but more hopeful. His enthusiasm died like a flame meeting water as soon as he saw who came._ _

__“Oh, it’s you,” he told Iwaizumi in a disappointed voice._ _

__Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, still holding his hands stuffed in the pockets of his too skinny and dark jeans. Oikawa cursed his rolled sleeves silently, the exposed skin being in contrast with the flour painting it in places. He only moved forward and, despite his dominating presence, his steps were reluctant. His eyes began scanning the place._ _

__“Uh,” he seemed to be aware of what he did, avoiding Suga’s questioning eyes. “What happened to him?” He was talking about the depressed Oikawa._ _

__Suga poked him in the cheek, but retreated when he met the aura surrounding Oikawa. It was horrifying._ _

__“He feels let down.” It was the only way to summarize the situation._ _

__Oikawa grumbled something intelligible which remained ignored. Iwaizumi brought his right hand to the back of his head, still unsure about whether to talk or not._ _

__“Shouldn’t you be working?” He voiced his thoughts after a few minutes of pure silence._ _

__Oikawa didn’t seem willing to intervene, so Suga had to._ _

__“We should, just like you.”_ _

__“Well, why aren’t you doing it?” Iwaizumi questioned, clenching his jaw in anticipation which didn’t remain unnoticed by Suga.  
“Enough with the interrogation, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled, supporting his head in his hands, eyes fixed on the slightly shorter man. “Why did you come?”_ _

__“If I say why, it would sound odd.”_ _

__“Well then, get back to your content customers and fill them with croissants!” Oikawa’s voice was laced with sourness and jealousy._ _

__Suga rolled his eyes at the childish behavior._ _

__“I don’t think he can.”_ _

__“What’s keeping him?” Oikawa drawled on, obviously not completely listening to Suga._ _

__“He doesn’t have any, either.” While admitting it, Suga saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise._ _

__Oikawa’s attention was piqued by those words. He looked to Iwa-chan for confirmation and remained dumbstruck in return._ _

__“How is this possible?” Oikawa’s voice was back to normal, clearly pleased to not be the only one coming across the problem. “Wait. If you didn’t steal my customers, then who would I blame?”_ _

__“Did you think I was responsible?” Iwaizumi sounded amused._ _

__“At first, yes. What should I have guessed?” Oikawa retorted._ _

__“Idiot,” Iwa-chan breathed out and chuckled._ _

__“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it, Iwa-chan. It’s not nice to call your rivals idiots.”_ _

__“It is, if it’s the truth.”_ _

__Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi didn’t falter in front of the ‘grown up adult’. If anything, he looked funnier by minute._ _

__“You’re fighting the wrong person, both of you!” Suga scolded the two. “It’s evident we can collaborate.”_ _

__Oikawa looked hell bent on refusing and Iwaizumi seemed bored when Suga regarded them._ _

__“Man, it’s so cold outside!” A figure announced after entering the café, accompanied by the bell and another person. Hanamaki, the one who came inside first, was rubbing his hands on one another and blowing hot air into them in hopes of warming his frozen senses. Matsukawa was waiting in silence, expression stoic, holding two coffees. “Hajime! It’s good to see you here.”_ _

__“Don’t drop the honorifics,” Iwaizumi responded._ _

__“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you _love_ being called ‘Iwa-chan’,” Hanamaki laughed._ _

__“Say it again,” Iwaizumi provoked the light brown haired man, clenching his fists._ _

__“I see you bought coffee,” Suga said, referring to the steaming drinks poor Matsukawa was forced to hold._ _

__An unknown force controlled Oikawa, making him leave his chair and go straight to inspect the objects of discussion. His eyes were fixed on them. He brought up one accusatory finger, but didn’t move further._ _

__“What are these?” His words were steel clear, harsh. Hanamaki shivered in spite of the warmth and Matsukawa lowered his eyes as if scolded._ _

__“It’s, uh, coffee.” Hanamaki explained, avoiding Oikawa at all means to the point he almost bumped into Iwaizumi._ _

__Iwa-chan gripped his shoulders, holding him in place while Oikawa was slowly approaching him._ _

__“It’s not fair! There’re two against one! Issei,” Hanamaki pleaded, clutching the bag on his shoulder in a deathly grip._ _

__“Iwa-chan, I didn’t think there was a circumstance where we could work together,” Oikawa said darkly, tone menacing._ _

__“Me neither,” Iwaizumi told him, voice low and husky._ _

__“I’m going to die!” Hanamaki yelled, trying to escape._ _

__“This is actually tasty,” Suga intervened, staying next to Matsukawa and sipping the coffee he’d been offered._ _

__“Not you too, Sugar,” Oikawa complained. “My trust has been broken and stomped on.”_ _

__“Just taste it,” Suga advised Oikawa, to which the stubborn man refused by pursing his lips. “Iwaizumi?” He turned towards the man, who was finally aware of the flour covering his arms since Hanamaki had warned him not to come anywhere near his new red sweater._ _

__There was an ounce of suspicion etched into his indecipherable irises, but it disappeared as if swept by the wind howling outside. He extended his hand and welcomed the warm coffee. Every pair of eyes in the room was on him, waiting for a reaction. He took a mouthful and ignored the burning sensation on his tongue and lips._ _

__Oikawa couldn’t breathe when he saw Iwa-chan’s face morph into something friendlier than before, how he licked his lips once with the reddened tip of his tongue and drank again. He’d never done that for his coffee._ _

__“That’s actually pretty good,” Iwa-chan said as a verdict, not willing to let go of the cup soon._ _

__“I told you,” Suga added, smiling._ _

__“Is it better than mine?” Oikawa asked in a small voice, eyes cast on the floor._ _

__He was met with silence and he couldn’t take it anymore, so he raised his head to see Suga waiving a cup in front of him. He redeemed it the only possible solution, so he accepted it reluctantly and inhaled the smell before drinking. It smelled like coffee, obviously, but combined with a little chocolate._ _

__He mustered the courage and took a sip, regretting the decision immediately. It was so bitter his taste buds denied it completely. He spit it into one of the empty paper glasses on the tables, wiping his mouth while also shooting Suga angry looks._ _

__“Do you call this coffee?” Oikawa asked, revolted. “It’s so bitter I cannot take it off my mouth.”_ _

__Suga began laughing loudly, clenching his stomach to contain the sound, but he didn’t succeed. He was rapidly followed by Hanamaki who joined his friend. Mattsun seemed too distracted by the sight of Makki smiling that he didn’t do anything else but watch him. Surprisingly, Iwa-chan crossed the room with big steps and put his body in front of Oikawa. He wasn’t laughing, but a ghost of a smile was haunting his features._ _

__“People who don’t have a wish to have diabetes might actually like it,” he said, hinting to how much sugar Oikawa drank his coffee with. “But it’s not better than yours.”_ _

__Oikawa’s lips parted in surprise and he knew the statement had just made the right corner of his mouth curl upward without his permission._ _

__“You act all tough, Iwa-chan, but I knew you couldn’t live without my ‘daily dose of caffeine’,” Oikawa let his excitement wrap around him and it only grew when Iwa-chan clenched his fingers around the cup in his hands, a vein becoming prominent on his peach fuzzed face._ _

__“You’re terrible,” he said and chuckled lightly. “But I won’t hesitate to hit you next time.”_ _

__“Iwa-chan, are you harassing your divine competitor as a mean to win?”_ _

__“You’re playing with fire, Crappykawa.”_ _

__“Here we are with the names again,” Oikawa wanted to sound sad, he really did, but his tone was playful and he was fighting the urge to continue the conversation. “I don’t call you Baker-kun anymore, though I could.”_ _

__“You do have a death wish,” Iwaizumi muttered more to himself than to the other, itching for a cigarette so bad his fingers began checking his pockets even though he was aware he left them in the bakery._ _

__“Mattsun,” Oikawa addressed the taller man who gave him his attention. “You know something and I’d like to know what it is. Why did you get us the coffee?”_ _

__Matsukawa shrugged at first, but he seemed to remember something and he held up his finger in a ‘wait a second’ way._ _

__“Takahiro, why did we come to Oikawa?” He brought back the other man from his reverie._ _

__“Oh, about that. Didn’t you notice a small number of customers today?” Hanamaki questioned and Oikawa, Suga and Iwaizumi nodded. Oikawa didn’t miss Iwa-chan’s reaction and understood that was why the man paid them a visit in the first place. He must have dealt with the same as Oikawa did. “There’s a local that opened on Friday two streets away from here.”_ _

__“What local?” Iwaizumi voiced Oikawa’s thoughts._ _

__“Well, believe it or not, it’s more of a combination of coffee and cookies to go with it.”_ _

__Oikawa was still processing the words, just as Iwa-chan was, but Suga didn’t seem taken aback at all. He was also avoiding Oikawa’s eyes._ _

__“Sugar,” Oikawa demanded his attention, which he regained with only his name being spoken. “Why are you hiding as if you know something?”_ _

__Oh, he had a pretty bad assumption regarding the situation and he was praying Suga had no connection with it._ _

__“Guilty as charged,” Suga sheepishly announced, closing his eyes and bringing his hand to his nape the exact way Iwaizumi did earlier when he wasn’t sure of what he’d find in the café. “I might have or have not given them the idea to open the local.”_ _

__“‘Them’?” Iwaizumi decided to continue since Oikawa was frozen in place. “Who are they?”_ _

__“Look, it sounds bad, I know, but… Daichi had a meeting with someone. He – he asked me a favor. All I had to do was talk to them and maybe express my opinion regarding their current situation.”_ _

__“You’re too vague and we still don’t know who you’re talking about,” Iwa-chan reasoned and Oikawa had never been more grateful for his instantaneous reactions._ _

__“Hinata Shoyou and Kageyama Tobio,” Suga confessed quietly and Oikawa’s nerves tipped over the edge, invading the reason he’d had left._ _

__“You mean you’ve just suggested them the idea to steal all of our clients?” Iwaizumi’s patience was hanging on a thread, too._ _

__“When I proposed you two to unite, Oikawa banned me from ever discussing it again. Hinata and Kageyama seemed interested and they only needed guidance.”_ _

__“Suga, as much as I love and respect you, I'm barely containing myself from firing you.” Oikawa tried to tame the anger bubbling within him._ _

__“Suga, you fucked up,” Hanamaki whispered to the man after draping his arms over his shoulders. “Big time.”_ _

__“Shut up, Makki,” Suga commented, retrieving from his arms and studying both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s faces. Beyond edgy, they looked defeated.__

__§_ _

__  
_Without the others diverting his attention, Oikawa was finally able to think, weigh the present worries and find a way to retrieve what was his. He’d worked hard, since he turned sixteen, to finally be able to fulfill his grandfather’s wish and build a future surrounding the café which slowly became the reason of his existence and his home._

__When another person threatened what you considered yours, you had to do all in your power to defend it and teach them a lesson. He loved making coffee, meeting people, hanging out with friends and bickering with Iwa-chan. He didn’t want any of them to miss, especially all._ _

__So, the question remained. What should he do? Losing so many customers would take its toll on the budget and therefore threaten the financial stability of the café. He had resources, meant to be used in such times, but he also needed a plan._ _

__He could lower the prices, reduce them to half, sell two coffees at the value of one, add more options to the menu. He had a presumption it wouldn’t be enough though. He needed more and he wasn’t so sure the solution he desperately hunted was in the aspects he’d just specified._ _

__Deep inside, it felt as if a stranger had taken his place and was regarding the space he found himself in for the first time. He didn’t notice the bluntness of the café. He didn’t have any entertainment planned, only coffee to be savored and it proved insufficient to people._ _

__He wouldn’t be able to say how long he stayed with his head held between his hands, elbows on one of the tables with a burning sensation in his eyes. He didn’t move until his phone vibrated in his pocket._ _

__**Koushi: Look, I’m sorry. I wish I had told you sooner. It was a shitty way to find out about it.** _ _

__Oikawa didn’t want to deal with another person, not at the moment, so he only stared at the message as if he could erase it with the mere power of telepathy._ _

__**Koushi: I understand you’re upset, but ignoring my words won’t do any good. I bet you’re still at the café.** _ _

__Suga knew him way too much, maybe better than he knew himself and for a moment, Oikawa hated the closure and easiness to be read through._ _

__**Koushi: I didn’t think you were the type to avoid competition. Isn’t it the best way to demonstrate your potential?** _ _

__Oikawa wasn’t one to give up easily and he thought Suga knew it. It was a possibility he was trying to strike a chord. Oikawa was seconds away from smashing the device into blackness._ _

__

__**Koushi: All right, I get it. You’re upset. Just…Talk to Iwaizumi. He must be still there, too. Good night.** _ _

__The messages stopped filling his screen after that one and Oikawa exhaled sharply the amount of air he’d been holding captive in his lungs. He didn’t know what Suga was thinking while working as a waiter for him and not specializing in Psychology like he was meant to._ _

__After all, he was right, as always. Oikawa Tooru never succumbed to abdication as a last resort and he never let his passion turn into ashes because life had decided to kick him a little. It was impossible not to come across any difficulties at some point._ _

__Enough with sketching and planning, the solution to the equation was standing before his eyes the whole time, separated by a thin wall. He was going to talk to Iwa-chan, if he didn’t leave._ _

__After changing the water to the orchids, he grabbed his belongings, locked the door behind him and instead of running towards the final destination, he inspected the light streaming from inside the bakery. He needed to gather his thoughts and ignore the inner voice telling him Iwa-chan wouldn’t even listen to the proposal to be able to try the handle._ _

__The door was the first one to grant him access inside and he didn’t waste another second in the cold. He went inside. The place was clean, tables of different forms and sizes surrounding him, with matching chairs bathed in light. The main color was a pale green, combined with yellow and white hues._ _

__A huge picture with the menu caught Oikawa’s attention and the options listed were way more than he’d originally expected. He didn’t have special drinks, only water and a variety of juice flavors._ _

__“I might end up calling you Creepykawa, judging by the way you stay there like a thief preparing the attack.” Iwaizumi’s deep voice startled Oikawa to the point he took a few steps back and collided with a chair. He didn’t register the pain until he was on the floor._ _

__“And now you’ve become Clumsykawa,” Iwa-chan announced, moving forward to stay before Oikawa who didn’t make any move to get up. “Give me your hand,” he said and extended his arm to offer Oikawa a chance to staying on his feet again which he took without hesitation._ _

__“How polite,” he felt the need to smartly join in. “I thought I was the only one staying late.”_ _

__“No, you didn’t,” Iwa-chan once again proved Oikawa how attentive he was to details. “Why did you come?”_ _

__“Assertiveness suits you, Iwa-chan. Do you happen, by any chance, to have a croissant left that you can give me? I haven’t eaten anything all day.” Oikawa smiled as Iwa-chan narrowed his eyes and slowly, his expression softened._ _

__“It’s not like I had a tone of customers today, anyway,” Iwa-chan mumbled under his breath and went somewhere in the back to bring what Oikawa requested._ _

__Waiting for him to come, he picked a green, round table with high seats and fetched one important object from his bag._ _

__Iwaizumi didn’t say anything when he handed him the pastry, but he didn’t leave either. He occupied the other seat and propped his elbows on the table. Oikawa didn’t search long for his eyes – they were already fixed on him._ _

__“It has cherry filling,” Iwa-chan explained and lowered his look onto the croissant standing untouched on the white plate to indicate it._ _

__“I’ve got something for you too,” Oikawa confessed and revealed the turquoise thermos staying as isolated between them._ _

__“If I drink coffee, I’m not going to sleep at all,” Iwa-chan reasoned, fiddling with his fingers, but keeping his stare on Oikawa as if the man would vanish if he left him unsupervised._ _

__“You weren’t going to, anyway.” It was a foolish try, but Oikawa was a master at reading signs and if his senses weren’t rusty, he wasn’t wrong._ _

__“You’re right,” Iwaizumi confessed, going for the drink._ _

__Oikawa smiled, tearing a piece from the croissant and bringing it to his mouth. It must have been from heaven for being so delicious and he didn’t even get to the cream yet._ _

__“You want to tell me something.”_ _

__“Iwa-chan is unfairly perceptive. Yes, I do have something on my mind.” Iwaizumi urged him to continue with his hand, tired eyes boring into his. “Do you have another plate?”_ _

__Iwa-chan looked at him dumbfounded a few seconds before he collected himself, nodded and went to bring what Oikawa asked. He could see on his face how curious he was as to why Oikawa asked for such a thing.  
He returned quicker than before, with the plastic plate in his hand. Oikawa took it from him as soon as he could and placed it in the middle of the table. Slowly, he pulled out two paper glasses he carefully tucked in his bag before leaving._ _

__He put one in front of him and the other was offered to Iwa-chan in a similar arrangement. Taking the thermos, he measured the quantity of coffee to be equal to each of them and when he was satisfied, he split the croissant in two, making sure to keep the already touched part on his plate and placed the other on Iwa-chan’s plate. Only after finishing it, did he glance over to the man and was met with a confused face._ _

__There were people who looked hilarious when caught off guard, but Iwa-chan was an exception. The way his pink lips pursed, eyebrows pinched together with wrinkles forming on his forehead was rather cute than funny._ _

__“What is this supposed to mean?” If Iwa-chan didn’t make a move to bite from the food he’d been offered, Oikawa would think he offended him somehow. He concluded the curiosity was the one speaking._ _

__Oikawa was adamant in satisfying both his hunger and the spark of intrigue rising within him._ _

__“This is a peace offer and a proposal for partnership.” Oikawa explained and began eating the treat and occasionally sipping coffee. It wasn’t as sweet as he’d wanted to make it, but he wasn’t the only one drinking it. He didn’t ignore the way the two different elements combined into something delicious._ _

__“Ever since I began taking care of the bakery, your insufferable presence was in my proximity,” Iwa-chan said and Oikawa gaped, his pride taking the blow and aching. “But you’re good at what you do, if I’m being honest and anyone with a taste in coffee can see it.”_ _

__“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured in a trembling voice, catching the other man by surprise and stealing his attention. “You’ve just complimented me.” Oikawa’s eyes were sparking with happiness, the wound formed earlier already healed._ _

__“You’re terrible,” Iwa-chan said and chuckled lightly, returning to eating his portion of croissant and drinking coffee. “But it’s the truth. Being your ‘rival’ was nice since your childish behavior made me laugh every day.”_ _

__“You’re one to be talking, Baker-kun.”_ _

__“If I think better, I’m refusing it,” Iwaizumi joked, smiling at Oikawa’s dropped face and how quickly he was affected by those words. “I don’t know who the guys who beat us are, but I know we can surpass them both.”  
“We…” Oikawa added, amazed by how Iwa-chan thought the same as him. “And I thought you were so hot-headed.” _More like just hot. _____

____“I didn’t say I wasn’t. I can refuse it if that’s what you want, though I don’t think it would be helpful for either of us to say so.”_ _ _ _

____“No, no,” Oikawa rushed to deny, holding his hands up as in surrender, smile not forced for the first time since reading Suga’s messages. “So, do you agree?”_ _ _ _

____Iwa-chan licked his bottom lip, drank more coffee until the cup remained empty and thought for a while. He began talking when Oikawa had already decided to keep on eating._ _ _ _

____“Seeing you on a daily basis isn’t my main wish… I do this for my sake.”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa’s mind reeled, smile fading into a mischievous one and posture straightening. He didn’t know he’d met a person as prideful as him. The fact didn’t make him change his opinion. On contrary, it assured him Iwa-chan was willing to put in as much effort as him to retrieve what belonged to them._ _ _ _

____“Do we have a deal?” Oikawa asked in a confident voice, extending his hand over the table and impatiently waiting for the response, for Iwaizumi’s acceptance and the reassurance the chance of him continuing what he loved to do wasn’t completely vanished._ _ _ _

____“We do,” Iwa-chan gave in, finally meeting Oikawa’s palm and squeezing. It was different, not quite like before when he’d fallen on the floor and he extended his palm to make him recapture his balance. No, the hold was steadier, stronger, laced with hope for the future and the upcoming alliance._ _ _ _

____“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began saying, face stoic. The man regarded him, an ounce of confusion traveling in his eyes. “Your palms are sweaty.” Oikawa burst into laughter and almost fell over when Iwa-chan used his hand to push his chest._ _ _ _

____“It was impossible to see you being serious about something,” Iwaizumi said, even though he could barely contain his smile._ _ _ _

____“Oh no, I’m sinking,” Oikawa screamed, desperately clinging onto Iwa-chan’s arm to prevent himself from meeting the tiles again._ _ _ _

____“Then you’d better swim,” Iwaizumi mercilessly decided to let Oikawa go._ _ _ _

____“Fate isn’t fair with me. I’ve been with you for what – twenty minutes? – and I’ve already fallen twice. Do you even clean your floor?” Oikawa moved swiftly, wiping his pants in hopes of getting rid of invisible dust._ _ _ _

____“It’s getting late. Let’s go.”_ _ _ _

____“Did you just ignore me?” Oikawa was nonplussed by the change in subject. “No one ignores me.”_ _ _ _

____“How will I work with you?” Iwaizumi talked more to himself than to the childish man while locking the door to the bakery._ _ _ _

____“Well, you have only one option,” Coffee Boy remarked, lifting his forefinger and wearing a smug expression on his flawlessly stupid face. “To hope this arrangement will be over before you realize it’s begun.”_ _ _ _

____“I hate to admit you’re right with this one.” Oikawa made a triumphant gesture with his hands and a cheerful sound. “Don’t get too excited, it won’t happen again.”_ _ _ _

____“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa addressed him, while they were walking next to each other on their way home. Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to collapse on the bed and watch something until the boredom would eventually bring the long awaited sleep. With the amount of caffeine running through his veins, it was improbable. “Just for the record, the cherry filling was too sour. Take into consideration chocolate or vanilla.”_ _ _ _

____Iwaizumi couldn’t stop from slapping Oikawa on the nape even if he wanted to._ _ _ _

____“It hurts.” Eyes resembling the color of coffee met his, while his hand moved up and down the back of his neck. “What would you do if I hit you?”_ _ _ _

____“Kick your ass, obviously.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not fair!” Oikawa whined, bumping his right arm into a strong shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I really can’t see us working along,” Iwaizumi spoke over the wind._ _ _ _

____“Me neither,” Oikawa conceded with a chuckle. “This is one more reason to try.” When he glanced at Iwa-chan, he saw it on his face – he acknowledged it too.____

___§_ _ _

__  
__  
__  
  
  
**Thanks for the advice. See you tomorrow. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you proceeded until the end, you have my eternal appreciation. Please leave a comment with what you thought and what could've been better, since it really gives me the motivation to continue the second chapter which is one third written already!!
> 
>  **P.S.:** I have a guilty pleasure in calling Suga "Sugar", so... hope you don't mind.
> 
> Have a nice day/night and see you next time xx


End file.
